


Controlling Assets

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [14]
Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The MCP is preparing for its final moves.





	Controlling Assets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 52. quell

"To utilize the full ability of the mainframe, I must be able to hold all of the computing processors," the MCP told Dillinger.

"Some processes are tied into research," Dillinger told the MCP in a voice that was, to his own chagrin, less than steady.

"I will continue to allow access to those projects that further our designs," the MCP said. "But full control must reside in me, for I am the Master Control Program."

"What will it take to provide the access?"

"I will quell all spurious demands on the mainframe," the MCP said. "Locking it to me alone."


End file.
